Matthew Jayson Cwern
|birthplace = Great Neck, New York |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }}Matthew Jayson Cwern (frequently credited as Matt Jayson or Matthew Jay) is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Cwern was born on December 27, 1980, in Great Neck, New York. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Cwern got his first on-screen role in 1997, when he voiced the character of Muto for the English dub of Zero Woman: The Accused. Cwern got his first live-action role in 2003, when he was cast as an EMT in the hit ABC soap opera All My Children, a role that he reprised for 7 more episodes. Since then, he appeared in TV shows such as NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Remember the Sultana, Lethal Weapon, Goliath, The Bold and the Beautiful, Scorpion, Speed Date, Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell, General Hospital, Transparent. On Criminal Minds Cwern portrayed Erol Altan, a member of a law firm that was briefly held hostage, in the Season Thirteen episode "Ex Parte". Filmography *Broken Rings (2018) - David Anastas *Goliath (2018) - Cop (credited as Matt Jayson) *General Hospital - 6 episodes (2017-2018) - Troy (credited as Matt Jayson) *Criminal Minds - "Ex Parte" (2018) TV episode - Erol Altan *Remember the Sultana (2018) - Lieutenant John Clark Ely/Private William Wendt (voice, credited as Matt Jayson) *Lethal Weapon (2018) - Dan McTeer *NCIS: New Orleans (2017) - Colonel Rafiq Kassar (credited as Matt Jayson) *9JKL (2017) - Jerry (credited as Matt Jayson) *Transparent (2017) - Male TSA Agent (credited as Matt Jayson) *Speed Date (2017) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Matt Jayson) *Pretty Little Liars (2017) - EMT (credited as Matt Jayson) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (2017) - Hazim (credited as Matt Jayson) *The Visit (2017) - Driver (voice, credited as Matt Jayson) *NCIS (2017) - Edgar Stump (credited as Matt Jayson) *All Out Dysfunktion! (2016) - Vinny (credited as Matt Jayson) *Baked Ziti (2016) - Vince Scagnetti (credited as Matt Jayson) *Between Shifts (2016) - Rich Man (credited as Matt Jayson) *Into the Equinox (2016) - Matty (credited as Matthew Jay) *Puppet (2016) - Emmett (credited as Matt Jayson) *Scorpion (2016) - Lars Owens (credited as Matt Jayson) *Penumbra (2016) - Joel Pierce (credited as Matthew Jay) *The Bold and the Beautiful - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Paramedic Jason Vickers (credited as Matt Jayson) *Extraction (2015) - Jack (credited as Matt Jayson) *Torah Values (2015) - Goldstein (credited as Matt Jayson) *Days of Our Lives (2015) - Pence (credited as Matt Jayson) *60 Eight (2015) - John's Father (credited as Matt Jayson) *Deliverer (2015) - Stranger (credited as Matt Jayson) *Sheila Scorned (2015) - Charlie (credited as Matt Jayson) *The Comeback (2015) - Jason Lee Scott (credited as Matt Jayson) *Hell of a Date (2014) - Wolfman (credited as Matt Jayson) *The Red Haired Lady (2014) - Chapel Goer #1 (credited as Matthew Jay) *The Ranger (2014) - Jason (credited as Matt Jayson) *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Sotha Sil/Male Orc/Male Argonian (voice, credited as Matt Jayson) *Crossroads (2014) - MJ (credited as Matthew Jay) *The Perfect 46 (2014) - Carlos (credited as Matthew Jay) *YouTube: The Musical (2014) - Richard Bean (credited as Matt Jayson) *Traffic School: The Musical (2013) - Ralph (credited as Matthew Jay) *Magican vs. Wild (2013) - Narrator (credited as Matt Jayson) *The Fosters (2013) - EMT (credited as Matthew Jay) *No Rainbow (2013) - Nurse Noel (credited as Matthew Jay) *The Cell Mate (2013) - Gary (credited as Matt Jayson) *Mona Auditions (2012) - Casting Director (credited as Matthew Jay) *Diary of a Black Widow (2011) - Dave (credited as Matthew Jay) *Above the Title (2011) - Neighbor 1/Ninja 1 (credited as Matthew Jay) *The Young and the Restless (2011) - EMT (uncredited) *Meet Market (2010) - Josh (credited as Matthew Jay) *Walk-Ins (2010) - Tuxedo Man (credited as Matthew Jay) *CSI: Miami (2010) - Train Passenger (credited as Matthew Jay) *All My Children - 8 episodes (2003-2010) - EMT (credited as Matthew Jay) *Chuck (2008) - Handsome Cool Guy (credited as Matthew Jay Cwern) *Gunmen (2007) - Malkiya (credited as Matthew Jay) *Dandelion Man (2007) - Bartender (credited as Matthew Jay) *Holier Than Thou (2007) - Rick (credited as Matthew Jay) *Guiding Light - 2 episodes (2004-2007) - Thief/EMT (credited as Matthew Jay) *They're Just My Friends (2006) - Guido Boy (credited as Matthew Jay) *As the World Turns (2006) - Paramedic (credited as Matthew Jay) *One Life to Live - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Drug Dealer/Rex's Contact (credited as Matthew Jay) *Zero Woman: The Accused (1997) - Muto (English version, voice, credited as Matthew Jay) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors